SIC
by Kitt SummerIsle
Summary: Optimus Prime is behaving strangely. If strange covers wanting to murder Prowl and escape the Autobots that is.
1. Autobots

****Title:** SIC  
><strong>Continuity:<strong> G1-ish AU  
><strong>Character(s)Pairing(s):** Optimus Prime / Megatron  
><strong>Rated:<strong> T  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> angst/drama  
><strong>Disclaimers: the usual. No OC, no owning it, just fooling around with Tr<br>****

* * *

><p><strong>Autobots<strong>

[U 1 – Autobot base]**  
><strong>

"It was not as dangerous as it looked… he's been knocked out, and there is some damage on his chassis but he should be online shortly. Once we are back to the base I'll have him repaired in no time."

"Thanks Ratchet, it is good to know. It did look more dangerous than this small damage shows, isn't it?" Jazz frowned as he looked Optimus's chest which sported a small hole near the spark and some burned plates around it. The strange energy beam that knocked out their commander was downright frightening, and coming from Starscream's handgun it could have been far worse; the Decepticon SIC was famous for his experimental weapons. The beam's force threw Optimus clear of Megatron which was good as they could rally around him to retrieve the body from the fray, while the 'Cons called a retreat unexpectedly. Come to think of it, Jazz was sure that Megatron was just as surprised by the Seeker's new weapon and its effect as they were.

The rest of the way back to the base was uneventful, and once he was in the medbay, Ratchet replaced Optimus's chest-plate after ascertaining that there was no deeper damage. He was surprised that the shot only shorted out a couple of easily repairable and not very important wires – it shouldn't have offlined Optimus for so long and since Ratchet trusted his own intuitions on matters medical, he continued to scan and examine him in detail. Even so, after joors that he couldn't find anything suspicious and Optimus resolutely remaining offline, he gave up and moved to the medbay terminal to call up files on possible damage to the Matrix, as he could think of no other reason for so prolonged offlining. With his back to the medical berth he didn't notice the blue optics unshuttering, focusing, looking around and recognizing the colour-scheme of the base; he totally missed the limbs suddenly clenching, checking for restraints - and as a consequence he was taken by complete surprise by the tricolored body coming off the table with a speed belying his size and stopping behind him the fingers squeezed his neck-cables hard. Ratchet only had time and energy to grasp weakly at the fingers around his throat before he was offline – they knew exactly which cables were the most vulnerable ones and latched onto them unerringly; the pain knocking out the medic at once.

Optimus was at the door immediately and listening to the outside sounds ascertained that nobody was in the adjoining corridor before slipping out and silently but with a worried urgency moved towards the base entrance. He negotiated two hallways before his luck run out, and from the next bend a familiar, looming shape appeared and started to talk to him with some surprise to see Optimus here, while he was thought to be still in the medbay; but the Prime was faster than Ironhide's vocalizer, and throwing himself to the floor with a momentum he slid towards the surprised mech, and swept his legs from under him. Ironhide, not expecting an attack went down hard but he could hardly squeeze out a 'whatthefrag' before Optimus's hand connected with his optics, breaking them and sending pain messages to his CPU. By the time he shouted in the open comm channel to raise alarms and catch the invader who looked like Optimus the bigger mech was nowhere to be seen.

Optimus dropped the stealth at this point and was running full tilt towards his escape – he knew there would be guards at the base entrance but at this point he considered that his best chance still. Afterwards would be another matter, he would need all his speed to outdo the faster cars, which he couldn't do without assistance… which he could only hoped to have. Not that his comm was working, slaggit, but he didn't really expect them to fix that. Unfortunately the shapes at the entryway didn't promise a lot of good for him, especially as Ironhide has already alerted them; both Hot Spot and Blades looked ready with weapons charged, even though they were shocked to point those same weapons at their leader. He charged at them anyway, and to his surprise they didn't shoot him; Optimus didn't stop to question his fortune and kept running towards them, trying to slip past towards freedom. But apparently they both came out of their shocks by the time he was trying to weave around and Blades managed to catch a flailing arm when it went by – pulling on it Optimus staggered into Hot Spot and that was about the end of the escape attempt. The knockout drug that First Aid managed to stab into an energon line was only sealing his fate – with fading consciousness Optimus knew that the next time he onlined they would be far more careful with him…

He was right about that too. While still not in the brig, he came online handcuffed onto a med-bay table, with Ironhide glowering from the doorpost, closer to the table a cautious Ratchet frowned at him, while from the other side… his spark skipped a few pulses as he saw the severe features of Prowl dangerously close to him. Optimus covered his fear with an angry growl at him, showing fangs and snarling at him:

"I won't tell you anything you Pit-spawned Autoscum so spare me the questions – and the Matrix defends me from the hacking as you well know."

He was momentarily surprised by the shocked looks that the two exchanged before Ratchet came closer and bemusedly asked him, visibly struggling as to how to express the question:

"Why would we… uhh… hack you? And why are you cursing… in that particular way? Do you know where are you… actually who are you?"

"I am Optimus Prime of course… and I assume it is the Autobot Base of Operations. What else?"

"And do you recognize us too?" Ratchet was sure the answer was somewhere here but he couldn't yet put his finger on it. Now that he looked at Optimus seeking for clues he noticed a few odd things; his colors were deeper, darker, and the blue optics were definitely not the calm, always honest ones of their leader but looked at him suspiciously and… what Ratchet could only describe as hard.

"What games do you play now with me?" came a bitter, snarled answer that matched those optics in mistrust and… yes fear. Now, why would he have to fear his fellow Autobots, why did he try to escape so desperately…? The answer when it came explained that at least…. if nothing else:

"Yes I recognize you all. Ironhide is an obedient dog of Rodimus Prime, you are the medic of the Autobots, Ratchet, who doesn't get his hands dirty with torture only cleanly hacks mechs into madness; and that there is Prowl, the sparkless murderer."

Prowl's logic circuits chose this moment to give up totally, glitching him offline, while Ratchet, although he was insulted by Optimus's words started to glimpse the explanation… just one more question to be sure, while he automatically moved towards Prowl to lay him on a berth. Jazz chose this moment to step into medbay after Prowl commed him to join them, to have the remaining command staff here so they could make out what to do. He only heard that there was some problem with Optimus and that he behaved strangely – seeing him handcuffed to the table and snarling at his comrades was quite a sight.

"Who are you then? Besides the name if you please?"

Optimus started to feel a strange, fluttering feeling inside that was just a tiny bit better than the previous fear; he couldn't quite make out the meaning of the questions and the shocked faces of the hated mechs around him. He expected hate, anger and glee at his capture but they all acted… wrong, out of character and he couldn't quite understand the game they were playing. If it was a game… but he answered anyway, as it was no secret:

"I am Optimus Prime – as you Autobots call me the Decepticon Prime. Second in Command in the Decepticon army. Your enemy through and through, even if you want to 'convert' me now or whatnot."

Jazz felt his optics widen, his jaw falling and suddenly he wished if he could join Prowl into a logic-glitched oblivion. Ironhide's shocked, strangled snort seemed to reciprocate with his feelings, only Ratchet seemed to contain his surprise better – of course his questions showed that he suspected something already. He brought Prowl online quickly, giving him a painkiller for the headache and turned back to the mech on the table who was visibly wavering between a confused curiosity and a fearful hatred, scowling at him as he tried to give him their side of the things.

"You see we know you as Optimus Prime, leader of us, the Autobot faction, opposing the Decepticons. Forgive us if we are a bit surprised by your apparent hostility and the insults you hurled at us. We know nothing about 'Decepticon Prime' – in fact no other Primes exist but you here."

It was Optimus's turn then to be shocked and sputtering incomprehensible words, try to grasp what was going on. He looked to his armour, normally sporting the faction sign – but that was exactly the place where the strange weapon hit, and so it was covered with a new, metallic silver plate only. Ratchet caught on immediately and after a few kliks of searching the discarded parts pile he came up with the armour-plate in question. All their optics were riveted to its battered, burned surface where as close inspection revealed that the remaining lines were clearly purple… again it was Ratchet who first voiced what nagged him for the last few answers and by this time was almost a certainty in his CPU.

"You are from… somewhere else... maybe from another universe…?"

It was Prowl, finally deciding that some normalcy was in order and turned to Optimus:

"If you would cease being violent – I suggest a truce maybe until we clear the matter – and we could regroup in the conference room to clear this issue…?"

"Truce?" – sputtered Optimus – "Trust YOU? I'd trust Unicron itself before you! Let me go and I will kill you in a second!"

Apparently this Optimus had serious issues with Prowl as the rest of them too noticed; although Prime looked at them all with mistrust, with the black and white mech it was such a naked hatred in those hard, blue optics that literally none of them has ever seen in Optimus. Even if it was a case of alternate realities, Ratchet was worried that it spanned any dimension rifts. He silently commed Prowl to go to the conference room ahead of them; it was clear that without him present they could convince Optimus easier to cooperate. Unfortunately with Optimus clearly not being himself Prowl had to be included in the discussion as SIC and acting Commander – it took joors before they could get that fact across and Optimus grudgingly agreeing to being in a room with him. It really helped when they called in the twins to keep guard while the rest of them offlined all weapons as Optimus greeted them friendly – apparently where he came from these two were on his side – that is Decepticons. Jazz had to admit it to himself that it was altogether not that surprising; certainly less so than Optimus being a Decepticon.

Once comfortably in the conference room without restraints and only a few hostile glances towards Prowl they could start the whole explanation again. Optimus explained that as he remembered things it was a beam from Starscream's experimental weapon that collided with a human weapon's effect from the Autobot side and the two combined together was what hit him and knocked him out. With that cleared they agreed to find out what the Humans tried out in that battle so that they could work out how it 'bridged' the two timelines. But for the Autobots there was one more pressing problem that they asked from the 'Con Optimus:

"What about our Optimus Prime in your universe? How will Megatron react to the change and the rest of the Cons?"

"Uhh… that will be – is? was? – interesting… he might not like it any better than me here, I guess…? Starscream will be able to work out the science easily, he is a genius really… but you see Megatron is my bondmate there and that might be problematic for your Optimus."

Talk about bombshells. Even Ratchet gaped at that and the rest of them were no better. They just simply couldn't imagine it. Or wouldn't want to really.


	2. Decepticons

**Decepticons**

[U 2 – Decepticon base]

"How is he, Hook?"

"He is perfectly fine, just recharging now. I fixed everything and replaced that armor-plate. You'd better take him to your quarters, he'll like better to wake up there than here."

"Will do. Tell Starscream when you see him somewhere that I want to have a look at that gun that he used. It made spectacularly little damage for all that light-show – fortunately for him."

"He is probably skulking from you now. It did hit Optimus after all." Hook's smile was a bit strained, as he never liked to be caught between the short-tempered Megatron and the big-mouthed Seeker without a dampener. He hoped that Starscream was sensible enough to hide until the warlord's anger dissipated.

Back in his quarters Megatron gently set the smaller mech on his berth and sat at his table to read some reports, awaiting the other's awakening patiently. He trusted Hook that the hit didn't cause too much damage and so he wasn't worried, but still he would have liked Optimus to awaken faster – it was not like him to be offlined for so long from such a small injury. Glancing at him often while he worked, he did not miss the moment of the blue optics slowly unshuttering, focusing, looking around and finally recognizing the shape sitting at the worktable – but he was still completely surprised by the mech sliding off the berth like oiled lightning and looking around frantically like a trapped animal. He rose and moved closer, hands outstretched towards him, trying to placate the apparently disorientated mech, just to find Optimus sidestepping his advance and stabbing him with his Energon sword – only a speedy twist, courtesy of his lightning-fast gladiator reflexes saved him from getting it into his back where it could have breached his spark chamber. Instead the sword was embedded now in his left shoulder armor causing energon to flow from the wound, and with a sudden jerk of his arm he broke it off from the smaller mech's wrist.

What the frag was he doing, had he gone mad? Megatron's battle reflexes were awakening as he countered Optimus's movements without wanting to hurt him; familiar they were but there was a strange… difference, like he wasn't fully himself, like he'd learnt new attack patterns, like he was not joking or training but… but really fighting for his life. The silver-black mech was hard put to restrain the smaller but fast and agile one without causing him damage, but eventually he did, and held him down on the berth to try to talk some sense into him.

"Optimus! Calm down, what the frag are you doing? Have you gone mad?"

"Get OFF me you bastard! What the Pit do you think you are doing? Is it your sick idea of interrogation or you just didn't have anyone to 'face lately?"

"What…? Why the slagging Pit would I want to interrogate you? Calm down and stop trashing or I will hurt you!"

"What a threat… as if you have any intention of NOT hurting me!"

Megatron was completely baffled by Optimus's frantic fight that he put up against him; it was like he was flat-out terrified and murderously angry at the same time - none of which computed really. He had to restrain his hands before he stopped struggling which unfortunately only seemed to harden the hatred in his optics. When he stopped trashing the warlord backed off a few steps from the berth, allowing Optimus to sit, albeit with the handcuffs on his wrists, to try to find out what was wrong. He didn't notice anything visible off, but he commed Starscream to cease sulking and come to his quarters – whatever he did might have been connected to that ridiculous-looking gun that he wielded. Could it have caused CPU or memory damage?

"Optimus… I want to know why you have attacked me. Now."

"Well, what did you expect?" came the angry retort from Optimus, seemingly bemused by the question. "Did you think I would just lie down and await you to rape me? This doesn't look any interrogation cell so it is not torture but the implications are just that much clear…"

"What implications and what torture…?"

Starscream chose this moment to announce his presence at the door, and when Megatron let him in, he looked strangely at the scene; it wasn't like the two were into any bondage kinks as far as he knew. But he too was nonplussed by the angry sneer that Optimus shot at his direction.

"Ahh… the cold-sparked Seeker puts in an appearance too… I am honoured. Will Soundwave be the next with some mind games?"

"Actually that is not even half a bad idea." Megatron was exasperated. "At least we would know what the Pit you are talking about and why."

Starscream was watching them conversing like it was in a foreign language. Optimus looked angry and frightened, Megatron was totally bemused and not knowing what to do about it; and it never bode well to those around him, unless he was calmed. But this time his usual calming influence was looking daggers at him and calling him names and the Seeker felt out of his depth with Optimus who almost never got angry – certainly not to this level, whatever caused it. He decided to ask a few questions from him, more out of psychology than actually trying to solve the problem.

"Optimus, would you mind telling exactly what is your problem, no matter how trivial it seems to you? It would greatly help understanding what the frag you are doing."

"Why Screamer, I wouldn't have thought that being captured by the enemy is your idea of fun? I don't know what is so strange in resisting that!"

"Captured…?"

"Yeah, captured. Look up the word in a dictionary."

Megatron and Starscream looked at each other and suddenly both started to feel that the problem was a bit more serious than they thought before.

"Umm… Optimus, why would we capture you? It is your home… and… you do recognize us I believe…"

"Sure I do… Megatron, leader of the fragging Cons; Starscream, his SIC and punching bag. And me, well, I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. And this is most definitely NOT my home unless I've been mind-raped already by Soundwave."

Megatron felt sick. He checked the bond but it was there, strong and calm now, with the undercurrent of wariness, connecting him to his mate – who seemed to be sitting still on the berth, but telling that he was his enemy. How was that possible then? Was he someone else, exchanged during the battle? But even Hook recognized him and it was damned hard to fool a medic, not to mention himself and Starscream. The latter was shocked too by what Optimus said but he was going over the possible ramifications of it already, and not really liking the ideas he came up with.

"Let me see… so you don't have any memory of being the bonded mate of Megatron and his partner leading our army since the beginning of the war?"

"Wha…? No! You are lying! I don't know what game you play but I do know who I am."

"I think it is best if we call Soundwave. Not to pick your mind Optimus but to see what is going on."

"I already commed him." Came the wary answer from Megatron.

Optimus was becoming increasingly agitated again and Starscream didn't really blame him; whoever he was, being subjected to Soundwave's deeper scans was nobody's idea of fun. Megatron wasn't too happy about it either, even though he was not sure any more if the mech they had in his room was his mate or not. When the telepath arrived he ordered him to scan for any sparkbond first, and when it came up negative he knew for sure that it was not 'his' Optimus. Deeper scan only revealed a strange, different history than they were familiar with, leading Starscream to hypothesize about a parallel universe in which the two Optimuses occupying the same place were somehow were exchanged – probably by the effect of the experimental weapons that were used by himself and the Humans on the Autobot side and their effect somehow combined. The discovery interestingly calmed down Optimus a bit as it was at least offering him a chance of getting back to his own dimension, although he still kept glancing at Soundwave with mistrust. When the two of them left for their own recharge it left Megatron and Optimus alone in their supposedly shared quarters, with two timeline's worth of uncomfortable personal issues between them…

"In your universe…" started Megatron in an uncharacteristically hesitating voice – "what is your-our relationship? Have you-we had any aside from being mortal enemies?"

Optimus wasn't looking at the warlord… the topic was obviously a sore point for him. But he answered eventually, even if it was in a quiet, almost dreamlike tone at what Megatron had to dial up his audios to catch.

"We were one day from bonding way back before the war – I guess the same bonding that you in fact had here."

"What happened?"

"We broke up."

"How?"

Optimus was looking at the warlord at that with hard, accusing optics and Megatron understood that somehow he was the reason, or at least Optimus believed it so. He was not sure if he wanted to hear it any more but Optimus answered after a lengthy pause - and as he told it awakened long-forgotten memories.

"The day before the bonding… you drank too much high grade, you heard too many lewd jokes from your associates – damned Seekers… and you came to my apartment aroused and drunk. I was…"

"…afraid and insecure… I remember it now. You said no, you said let's wait for the spark-bond so you could see me for who I really am and you wouldn't be afraid of interfacing. "

Optimus looked at Megatron with a peculiar expression.

"These were the exact words, true. But _there_ you didn't listen. You were too drunk, too uncaring. You didn't take no as answer…"

"I did here…"

"And so the next day I broke off the engagement, you left, started the rebellion and sold my plans out to the Senate."

"The next day we bonded, and started our plan - you to convince the Senate and me to back you up with force at the same time."

So little difference… the incredible parallel of the timelines that took such a sharp turn at one point left them speechless. That so much stood on one little personal decision even if it was between two leaders, two great presonalities; and it changed their worlds completely… it was mindboggling for both of them as they continued to sit on Megatron's berth, the strangeness of the situation almost visibly crackling with its energy between them. They didn't look at each other any more, it was just too strange, too… dangerous. Who knows what might have happened if a glance got answered by its mate and if it said 'yes'?

"Have you since got a bondmate or a partner in your timeline?"

"No… I never had a partner after you left. I had berthmates… but never anything more serious. I guess after a while I convinced myself that being a Prime precluded any serious commitments."

"Do you… regret that? I know a lot has happened since but…"

"No, I never regretted it. That universe's you took without permission, forced me, ignored my pleas and finally betrayed me. I did not want him afterwards, never again. He never stopped trying though…" - a fleeting glance towards the unusually silent, musing warlord, checking almost if he needed to flee again or not; Optimus never told it to his Autobots but always felt Megatron's touches in their frequent fights on countless battlefields – touches that were not always violent in their nature. In that timeline Megatron's compulsion to own, to master everything also covered his main enemy – while he could have killed Optimus quite a few times, his goal has always been to capture him, even if it meant loosing fights, battles, missions.

The two mechs continued to sit side by side, talking, their unease slowly dissipating, recharge quite far from both their minds. The past captivated them, the strange twists of fate that formed it and them; and it wasn't long before Optimus found that to his surprised he liked this strange Megatron, who was despite of the eons of war, calmer and more… youngish than he could ever associate with him in any dimensions. It troubled him to no end, promising endless complications.

"I guess my counterpart won't have an easier time there than me here…" - he murmured at last – "I can't really imagine myself as a Decepticon, no matter the things you said, the differences in history and all that."

"He'll probably try to escape as soon as he comes online. There are some… abominable personalities among the Autobots here and he'll react to them much the same as you did to me."


	3. History

Note: I know that I'm mixing Movieverse into the story but I can't help it – in my mind the verses are hopelessly mixed up, even if I try to stay in one or another… sorry about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Humans<strong>

[U 1]

"Hey Sanders what have you got there?"

"Damned if I really know exactly. Simmons gave me this … thing to try out in the next skirmish with the Cons. It is supposed to be a gun of sorts, only they couldn't try it out on anyone. 'Bots are not willing to be guinea pigs he says."

"I wouldn't be in their places, man… so now you get to shoot some Cons with it."

"If it does anything to them at all. He called it displacer, whatever that means for a weapon."

"Sounds weird. Is it supposed to be a secret or…?"

"Nah, he just said to try it on a Con and keep me eyes peeled for what it does to them."

"You get a chance soon as I hear – I have a pal at intelligence and he said that they expect an attack somewhere soon."

When the actual alarm came, NEST was ready to support the Autobots; the helis carried the ground troops, while the Air Force was alerted to work together with the Aerialbots. Together they arrived to the Nevada Solar One plant to find the Cons at their usual energon-collecting and Human-scaring activities and as per the pre-made plans they started attacking them. The USAF Raptors and the motley collection of the Aerialbots harassed Starscream and his trines until they couldn't provide aerial cover for the groundbound Cons, who got attacked at that point by Optimus and the Autobots; while the NEST forces helped the threatened workers to escape and peppered the retreating Cons with sabot rounds.

It was all going well until one of the human soldiers lifted an unusual weapon to try and sight the fast-moving Cons with it; he got off a shot that caught Wildrider in the chest but seemingly it didn't cause him any discomfort. The crazy Con hardly even noticed anything happening, much less the two little humans peering at him as he dashed over to grapple with one of the minibots.

"Hey, that's one quite useless thing if it only makes them stop and look around, ehh?" Eddards smirked at his friend who watched the moving 'Con with frustration even as he sought another one to target. He found another target and pressed the trigger to give out a continuous beam – but in mid-air the beam's almost invisible shimmering collided a silvery beam coming from somewhere else; the resulting ominously crackling, rumbling power made Sanders to release the trigger and duck behind a solar panel. But it was too late to stop firing, as the combined beam changed direction and hit Optimus straight on, throwing him far back on the impact. The Autobots reacted fast to the fall of their leader, covering him and pushing back the Decepticons, who complied by retreating, taking a measly amount of energon only, and leaving the battlefield.

"Goddammit, we're in deep shit! What the hell has just happened?"

"Hell if I know but it wasn't just us! Best if we keep quiet about it. Come on, we have to regroup over there – it seems to be over anyway."

"I hope the Big Boss is all right…"

"They are hard to kill, you know that. I don't think this little toy could do it. You saw the other one that you shot, he hardly even noticed being hit."

With the Cons retreating and the Autobots only concerned about Optimus, the human troops as usual had the thankless job of cleaning up the battlefield afterwards. Even though the Cybertronians presence on Earth was not a secret for some time they still tried to keep the actual fighting away or at least covered up from the general public. It wasn't like people enjoyed living in a war zone these days, except those who choose it as their profession; the army types, the intelligence and even the science minded ones as war has always been the greatest sponsor of invention in both races. Besides authorities were doing their best to provide funds for research so that they could hopefully in one day be able to deal with huge, intelligent, highly developed and above all hostile mechanoids from outer space on their own. It wasn't that the government didn't trust the Autobots – it was a will to be able to hold out on their own if necessary; something that came from pride but also from logical thinking.

Still, NEST had an agreement with the Autobots that they took seriously, and it was to give them back all Transformer weapons that they found on the battlefields; while they have helped humankind with civilian technologies, they had no intention of sharing advanced weaponry with a still developing race. If they invented say pulse cannons on their own, fine; but they weren't giving them to humans like it was candy. And so Starscream's handheld null-ray gun ended up in a small pile of pulse rifles and lasers to be transported to the Autobot base, and nobody thought – or dared - to examine it closer. Had they done so with the correct sensors, it would have revealed a faint trace of transparticles that were decaying slowly, taking their secret with them.

But before they could transport them back to the Bots, they came to visit and were interested in the experimental weaponry that they used in the last battle. Although it was usually Optimus or Bumblebee keeping contact with humans, or Ironhide liaising the battle plans, this time it was a mech nobody seen before. Perceptor was similarly ignorant of the humans and it led to many misunderstandings until they found the sweating Sergeant who professed shooting the weapon – the soldier was quite afraid that the Autobots would blame him for any injury to their leader and it took time before he understood that they wanted the gun itself and not someone to blame. He told them that he gave it back to Simmons, and although Perceptor didn't recognize the name, some others in the Base did; Sector Seven was complicating their lives yet again and with them it would take official channels again to get hold of the weapon. Perceptor gave up at this point and Prowl started to contact the human authorities from the base, trying to get hold of anyone who went as far as even admitting Sector Seven existing. But after two days of totally fruitless and seemingly endless negotiations even he gave it up and succinctly told Jazz to get hold of either the weapon or its schematics in any way he could and make no report about it in regards to the method.

Human computers and other gadgets of course were never a great difficulty for Transformers therefore Jazz was able to hack into Simmons' laptop the first second he used the military Wi-Fi network, never mind its passwords and encoding, and from there it was only a matter of time before he hooked it up with the agency's intranet. The backup plan of Steeljaw physically breaking into the place was discarded as the plans were found within an orn and downloaded without any agents even noticing the theft. Jazz didn't like to go around their allies any more than Prowl but he hated when civilian bureaucracy engaged with military secrecy and produced an unmanageable hybrid. It hurt noone if they didn't know how he hacked their secrets as he didn't go after anything else but what they absolutely needed. They still had to get hold of a null-ray though and it would be the more difficult of the endeavors.

**History**

[U 1 – Autobot base]

Of course it didn't take him a lot to explode into action again; as they ended the talks and were just having the headache as to where to put the 'Con Optimus for the night cycle, it was a seemingly neutral, slightly exasperated question from Prowl that set him off.

"Would you at least give us a benefit of doubt that we don't want to kill you?"

"You dare to speak about…you abomination of a mech…!" was the only answer before Optimus was on him in a rage, pummeling Prowl's face into the floor with swift, efficient and deadly movements. The twins, not expecting such violence from him were just a klik late to react and even Prowl himself was reluctant to use force against his leader. All in all it took all of them present and some time to get him off the battered Prowl and restrain him. The recharge for him after all this was clearly going to be the in brig, no matter what message it gave to the Autobots who were already starting to spread the wildest rumours from mind-wipe to a nasty virus. They didn't want to tell the truth openly so Jazz decided to encourage the rumours; after all there was no way they could hide Optimus in the brig or trying to kill Prowl whenever they met.

Sideswipe was feeling extremely disturbed at having to guard Optimus while he was locked in the brig. It just felt wrong and he didn't know what to do with the awkward situation. The Prime was still seething, occasionally banging a fist on the walls, and murmuring low curses that the red twin didn't really want to hear at all. But his curiosity got better of him after a while; Sideswipe was not one to linger long on uncomfortable feelings, he preferred to move past them. And what better than try to talk with the mech about what he had on his mind?

"Ummm… what is it with you an' Prowl? Is he too logical for his own good in that other universe?"

Optimus came up to the bars, not caring about them crackling dangerously close, glowering at the red mech with murder in his optics; the snarled answer was barely above understandable level.

"The murderous Pit-spawn killed many of my friends – and our sparkling. He is as mad as you described your world's Megatron, only with a sparkless, cold logic to boot."

"uhh…" Sideswipe couldn't really react any more intelligently to that. If it was true – and why would he lie? – that universe he came from was not one he'd've liked to experience. He knew Prowl's capabilities and to have them coupled with murderous madness was not something he could comfortably imagine.

"Actually, who leads the Autobots there if you are a Con? Prowler?"

"That is a long story…"

"We have plenty of time you know." Sideswipe decided to record the conversation just in case; he was sure it would help the officers to understand how things were and it wasn't likely that Optimus would consent to tell it to them again with the SIC present.

"Where to start it… was it with the Kaon rebellion that the war started here?

"Sure, yeah. I was around there to boot."

"And at the time I was a new Prime with the Senate firmly in control under the thumb of Xaaron and Ratbat; and Megatron the Lord Protector?"

"If I remember correctly… yeah, something like that." The red twin never bothered much with history if it didn't concern them directly; but so much was common knowledge even if it happened eons ago. He was glad though that the recalling of history calmed down Optimus considerably – that is from smoldering rage to a barely scowling resentment. Apparently even as a Decepticon he had a storytelling streak.

"So, when I declared our faction, the Decepticons in the Senate, with Megatron backing me up with the army, it was those two Senators, Ultra Magnus with the army and Prowl as the rising force on the Autobot side, fighting for the command in the absence of a Prime as the rightful leader. They quickly disposed of Magnus, who was the most normal among them – a fatal accident as we heard that never got investigated but started a curious swath of other so-called accidents among the top Autobot ranks. After some political and real infighting they got rid of Ratbat too, and Xaaron and Prowl ruled their faction; and then started the era of the puppet-Primes."

"Gahh… what do you mean by that?" Sideswipe was truly disgusted by the expression; there was very little more revered among Autobots than the Prime who held the Matrix and to hear it degraded to this level disturbed him more than mere political infighting in the past would ever do. Not that Optimus was any happier about it seemingly – as a Prime it pained him even if those pitiful mechs were his enemies and far from being anything a proper Matrix-bearer should be.

"After I declared my allegiance and left the Autobots a new Matrix appeared in the Senate chapel – that is the place where the Matrix is kept until it finds a new bearer. They thought at first that I was killed or the Matrix left me; but eventually everyone had to accept that another Matrix turned up. They took it and advertised it as though Primus gave his blessing to the Autobot cause, after I turned against them – of course by this time it was open war so we didn't really get into philosophical arguments about the matter. Personally I think there used to be more Primes if the legends are to be believed – either the Seven or the Thirteen could have been such all with their Matrixes – and the history contained in my Matrix doesn't disprove it. Anyway, they found a Matrix-bearer – his name was Nova Prime I think - and using his naiveté and inexperience they promptly bullied him to be their puppet to sanctify their laws and actions; but as they started to fight each other again it was the Prime who got outright murdered – by Prowl's hands no less. He didn't even make a secret of it, by that time he was out in the open with his ruthlessness. After that they went through I think five or six so-called Primes before they found one to their liking – he chose a new name, becoming Sentinel Prime when he got the Matrix, and nominally he is the Autobot leader now."

"Then they are a triumvirate?"

"More or less… but Sentinel is just a puppet too who remains a Prime until he does their bidding. Xaaron cares mainly about the political power while Prowl is the real commander in the field."

"How come he is on Earth then?"

"Well, that was another can of technoworms… nobody really knows when – much less why - the third Matrix turned up, because by this time nobody went into that chapel any more. All we knew that there was this young mech, barely more than a youngling, that fought his way into the Senate chambers one day, announcing himself to be a Prime. He was young, dashing and brash and to his luck he had a shrewd old mech for a mentor; one called Kup who saved Rodimus both from becoming a pawn or dead. He became the dear of the troops, especially the hotheaded ones like himself, who weren't really liking Prowl's style and coldness. I think the one reason why Prowl didn't kill him was that he probably estimated that Rodimus would offline himself soon with the harebrained schemes he pulled in battles. After trying unsuccessfully to discredit him, they kept sending him to offworld mission, hoping to get rid of him while he solved crazy problems. He is not totally a fool, and he knows all about the other two even if he doesn't really dare to move openly against them; and that's why Prowl choose to keep an optic on him on this Earth mission, while giving up Cybertron to Xaaron. What happened to the Allspark in this universe?"

The question caught Sideswipe by surprise; he was quite engrossed by the tantalizing history of another timeline and not really sure how much he should tell to someone who was – after all is said and done – a Decepticon. His hesitation wasn't lost on Optimus who barked a short laugh before turning away from the bars and reclining on the fold-down berth to recharge – a snarled sentence marking the end of his patience and the returning of his darker mood again.

"Of course. I shall tell everything while you keep your secrets. How typically Autobot."

When he next onlined it was the other twin toting his gun and watching him through the bars. Sunstreaker knew about the conversation that his twin brother had last cycle with the prisoner and it made him curious; most Autobots knew their checkered past and how close they came to joining the other side. But Optimus did not feel like talking and so they waited in silence until Ratchet, Perceptor and Skyfire came in and dismissed the golden mech, talking over the incident once again. They already had the schematics for the human-made weapon and the scientists were quite amazed by its ingenuity; not that the neutron-type beam that it produced was dangerous to Transformers in itself but showed how inventive humans were when it came to weapons development. They had one piece of the puzzle with it but the rest of the part were still outside their grasps; the modified null-rays that Starscream used as well as a method to combine them – and somehow get a parallel universe be in synchrony with them at the same time.


	4. Complications

Note: I added indicators under the titles of chapters to help follow the universes and places, because I think it was becoming a bit muddled. So U1 is the sort of normal timeline, while U2 is the alternate one.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Allies<strong>

[U 2 – Decepticon base]

The next cycle found the three of them in Starscream's lab, discussing the circumstances of the cross-dimensional bridge that exchanged the two Optimuses. The lab itself, although strewn with datapads, mysterious parts and ongoing experiments was actually quite organized and a sight to see even for a non-scientist like Optimus, especially with the bright Seeker being so obviously home in it – he never knew him to be anything but a warrior. As for his own situation, at first he was simply glad that he didn't get thrown to a brig or interrogated but never in his wildest dreams had he thought of calmly walking the Decepticon base's corridors alongside with Megatron, nodding to the passing by Cons, hiding the anxious fluttering inside, hoping that it wouldn't show in his optics. They agreed that he should play his part, for the others at least, and feign memory loss if something unexpected happened – and so he was trying his best to imagine how a Decepticon Prime would behave in a world where Cons were definitely different from the ones he was familiar with. It was more and more queer by the second as he noticed things that were if anything a cross between his Autobots' behavior and something like how an honorable warrior would act.

"We will have to retrieve information from the weapon that the Autobot-affiliated humans used, because the recording is not enough even to make guesses." Starscream fiddled with his own null-ray gun but looked at his leader, ignoring Optimus resolutely. He might play his part publicly but the Seeker was not going to pretend that he was any kind of a superior to him in the situation – he didn't know anything about them and they couldn't trust him fully.

"Send in Laserbeak to gather info and if needed we will pay them a visit too."

Megatron was no fool and could read his Air Commander as easily as Soundwave would have; and he wouldn't force him to accept this Optimus as SIC either. The Seeker was loyal to them and to the cause but there was no reason to push his buttons needlessly. His proud vanity would not let an unknown quantity be placed over him. It wasn't necessary anyway for the hopefully short time until they had the 'wrong' Optimus to bear with.

"I suggest that we don't take him with us if the situation arises – which is probable as humans are notorious of not inputting experiments into networked computers. Laserbeak might not be able to gather the required info and if we go in he is a liability. He might even decide to join the Autobots…"

"These Autobots? I'd hardly think he would want that. Prowl would kill him faster than he could explain his story."

Optimus was watching them argue, quite comfortable of being ignored so far as he could observe them at it; listening at sometimes made one understand people more than any amount of interaction. So far the Seeker was the most similar to the one from his universe – maybe a bit less bitter and more scientifically inclined but otherwise just as snarky and outspoken as his counterpart. It was good to have at least something he could count on as familiar. Megatron on the other hand almost shocked him; not even way back, before the war had he known him to be so… calm and in control, but neither tyrannical nor violent. If not for the obvious Decepticon signs everywhere, he would have almost taken the atmosphere as like back at home – in the Autobot base that is. He observed the base too and found that it was totally different from the sunken Nemesis that he knew of; obviously above ground but where could it be?

"Where is this place? It doesn't look like anything familiar."

Megatron appraised him for a few kliks but apparently decided that it cannot hurt to let him know and proceeded to explain.

"We are in Russia. The Autobots made a deal with the USA government and some of their allies, so we came down to the other bloc."

"Wait a minute… you mean you are in contact with humans? Please don't tell me you are defending them, it would totally ruin my worldview…"

"Defending squishies… hnnhhh… Pit, no." Starscream's voice could have dried out a Martini – "We are allied to them, their long-range air defenses shoot down Autobots over Russian airspace just as they would do with human-piloted USAF jets, we give them some technology in exchange for some parts and resources; but mostly we do not have actual contact with them – to the relief of all of us. China and some smaller countries are with us too, while Europe is mostly neutral ground – far too heavily populated with squishies to fight there. Like…they shoot down say Thrust over Europe and his parts are spread over about six countries. A nightmare to pick them all up."

"But… actually why are you fighting our war here, allied to humans…? What is the point?"

"The Allspark shards."

"Wasn't it… I mean destroyed here?"

"It was… kind of. After we found it, we managed to haul it to orbit and started to build a space bridge to get it home to Cybertron; but then that idiotic excuse for a Prime, Rodimus charged in along with the cavalry and managed to blow up both spectacularly - it might have been seen even from Cybertron mind you, it was that huge. It was raining Allspark shards for a whole orn all over Earth, besides wiping out half their technology with the EMP blast. The shards are tiny and 'dark', the explosion drained them all totally, so they are basically invisible and undetectable; but with time they sort of… regain their energy. Both sides have detectors and sensors hooked up everywhere and regular sweeps conducted to see if we could find one; if one blips in the sensor-net it is a race to gather it – and usually a battle for it if we arrive at the same time."

"Wow..." Optimus could hardly imagine the thing Starscream was telling. To have all those Allspark shards around… he could hardly decide what questions to ask first. "And what do you do with the shards that you acquire? And do the humans know about it?"

"So far… it basically ensures immortality to all of us here on Earth. Unless you get blown into tiny bits or melted down, even the loss of the spark can be overcome with a charged shard. Later… well they could be a renewal of our race if this slagging war ever ends, there must be billions of shards still around. As for the humans… well, both sides tried to keep it a secret, but some of them guessed none the less and a few of their agencies are now in the running for the newly appearing pieces. They can glean information out of them about us, as we learned."

Optimus frowned a bit at that, not sure if using the Allspark for the immortality of a handful of mechs was to his liking but holding back from outright criticism; he tried to keep in mind that this place-time was not his and it worked differently, therefore he shouldn't pass judgment on their ways. Especially as he was depending on them for getting back to his own universe. So, he refrained from asking more questions and instead stayed with Starscream in his lab, interested in the Seeker who here was a scientist too, eager to help him even though he wasn't one; but also uncomfortable with Megatron whom he found strangely disturbing. The mech was giving him such strangely controversial feelings of being his arch-enemy and appealing him immensely at the same time that he rather stayed away from him. It spared them both the embarrassment, even as it was starting rumours among the Cons.

Laserbeak though, despite of their earlier misgivings was able to retrieve the necessary information from the humans and Starscream was delving into the schematics in earnest, going into theories and knowledge so deep that basically noone understood even half of what he was mumbling to himself. The Seeker, confronted with the really juicy scientific problem was totally immersed into it, leaving Megatron basically not only without his missing SIC but himself, the next line officer too. It weren't that much of the problem until it only meant reports piling up, but when the alert sounded the Commander was hard put to decide what to do; at the end he'd taken Optimus with him, the rest of the Seeker Trine and left the base in Soundwave's care. It was to be a short mission, close by in Asia anyway; unlikely that the Autobots would show up here to contest the Allspark shard.

**Complications**

[U 1 – Decepticon base]

"Boss, you are not gonna believe what we've seen!" Frenzy was almost dancing in his excitement as the Nemesis tower deposited him onto the deck and he ran to report their mission to Megatron. Laserbeak was flying beside him and looked just as excited as her brother, but still they didn't dare to speak anything further after his angry glare at them; Frenzy's shout cut into his talk with Soundwave and he never liked to be disrupted so. Even the telepath was looking disapprovingly to his rowdy creation, no matter the details of his report. Megatron finished discussing the personnel issues with his TIC and glanced the cassettes that were practically shaking with the suppressed excitement; they were never really calm but this level of exuberance was still unusual from them – especially after a long reconnaissance mission to spy on the Autobots.

"Now you may report." He grumbled to Frenzy, threateningly glowering at the small troublemaker, who only calmed down a little bit from his previous demeanor.

"Boss, we saw Optimus Prime attacking his Tactician, the SIC Prowl and he got landed in the brig! Before that he was in med-bay and there was some kind of a commotion there too but we don't dare to go there, Ratchet always notices us. But the 'Bots are all in uproar!"

"Frenzy: desist joking. Commence real report." Soundwave's voice was even more disapproving than before. Frenzy almost never passed up an opportunity to prank, but surely he was intelligent enough not to try one on Megatron? Even if he wasn't in a bad mood it was unwise to provoke him so and endanger their standing in his optics.

"Hey Boss, I ain't joking, this is what we saw, right, 'Beak?"

Laserbeak nodded emphatically, sending their report to Soundwave in a quick databurst. Amazingly it confirmed what Frenzy said, and he nodded towards the cassette, sending an apologizing mental nudge and sending him away, while confirming the report to his leader aloud.

"The audio part of the recording is mostly unintelligible, as unfortunately Frenzy took up position near one working ventilator in the shaft. I'll have to analyze the visual part for more clues, but so far they seem to support Frenzy's assessment."

Megatron looked completely nonplused as he watched the downloaded scene unfolding on the screen; not in the least by the complete ferocity of the Prime's attack, totally unlike his usual behaviour even in the battlefield. The Prime was a formidable fighter all right, when he didn't stop for one of his speeches, but there was a difference in his behaviour now that he couldn't quite quantify… like he was suddenly among enemies, not his own mechs. The fighting was very intense, even as the Autobots were visibly wary of him and understandably none too willing of seriously hurting their own leader, even as he was fighting them all out.

"Extrapolate Soundwave. What can be behind this?"

The telepath replayed the recording again, trying to pick up the smallest clues. He was just as surprised by it as his leader and as he shifted through probabilities in his mind, he was hard put to retain his usual calm, collected façade.

"Possibility: CPU damage. Detail: recognition system and/or memory banks malfunction. Cause: energy beam hit in latest battle."

He had a few other theories of course but so far this one had the highest probability from the available data. He would have liked to confer with Starscream though; no matter the obnoxiousness of the Seeker, he often had shrewd insights as to the particulars of mechs' behaviour. Megatron must have had the same thoughts, because in a klik they were joined in the Command Center by the scowling Seeker, who stalked towards them with all the irritations of being pulled in from off-shift – and not hiding any of it from the already bristling warlord. They both overcame it though when Soundwave presented the video again without commenting any further, as Starscream studied the scene with a rare public display of total focus and scientific observation.

"He looks like he is someone else… a different mech in that body." - was his first comment. "Not only he hates Prowl but the mistrust is evident even with the rest of them even as he is answering to their questions. It is almost like… well, I would imagine someone like Thundercracker would behave this way if captured by the 'Bots."

"How can we exploit this?" – of course Megatron was less interested in the cause of the situation as the possible uses that it presented to them.

"On the most basic level if we attack them now or go raiding somewhere they won't have the Prime with them in the battle – and maybe one more whom they need to guard him, and it would weaken them considerably. On a deeper level… if the Prime's condition is in any way permanent we could possibly even turn him to our side, or at least against them; and that would be a great victory over the Autobots."

"Soundwave: agrees. Possibility to tergiversate: to be contemplated. Suggestion: contact should be made."

"Who should we send in to contact him when it can easily develop into a dangerous situation? Your cassettes are no match for him if he reacts aggressively."

"And who else is a match for him…?"


	5. Contact

**Contact**

[U 1 – Autobot base]

The base was in the night-cycle with only a few Bots around, half-dozing at monitor duty or patrolling the area when the alarms went off and signaled a Decepticon attack at a suspiciously close nuclear plant where nobody expected a raid like this. Prowl, on barely a few breems of recharge after doing a mountain of reports was forced to lead the collected Autobots to counterattack and couldn't really spare any CPU function to their prisoner-guest in the brig. They were few enough as it was without Optimus Prime who has always been around to duel with Megatron, and that task was now falling on the twins and Bluestreak covering them; he couldn't make a better plan on such a short notice. It left them vulnerable elsewhere and the battle was going badly, stretching out into many individuals fighting without much result, until the Cons withdrew with what they had to admit was a success for them. It left all the Autobots in a foul mood.

Back in the base Red Alert sat in the Command Center nervously watching the monitors and Blaster at the comm; the rest of the base was nearly empty, only Perceptor was working in the science lab. Neither of the two officers missed the violet light that lit up the lone brig cell, and deposited the youngest seeker into it; not that any of them would be able to do anything against him, as the warp-dampening fields they set up have always been useless in practice, no matter how Wheeljack swore that they should work theoretically. But nobody presently in the base was in a hurry to take on a Seeker and possibly Optimus too in a fight either, so for the moment the two remained undisturbed while the security officer furiously fought to keep himself glitching and tried to find someone to check on the brig.

"Hi 'Warp. Glad you could pop by." – Optimus sat calmly on the berth, arms crossed in front of the chassis, body language clearly showing that he saw nothing untoward in the dangerous Seeker appearing almost on top of him in the cell. In fact his voice conveyed familiarity and faint amusement at the surprised face of Skywarp, who was far more wary of him.

"What the frag are you doing here?" – the teleporter was never one to mince words and he kinda forgot about all the diplomacy thingies right after leaving Nemesis that Soundwave droned on before. If they wanted that, he thought then the telepath should have come here himself.

"Why now, I thought I should try out the brig berth." The sarcastic answer was so unlike the Autobot leader that Skywarp actually gaped at him before recovering enough to snark back.

"We saw you trying to snuff out your SIC and I thought to come by to ask why. Was he that insufferable?" – he smirked a bit at the memory of the recording. Optimus leveled a piercing glare at him before answering, clearly weighing his options and deciding on what he would say; he wasn't going to spell out the situation but if they already had some theories – and Skywarp's presence clearly expressed that it was the case – then he would add some pointers to them. His best chance to get home was with the Autobots who needed his counterpart back, but it never hurt to have options open.

"Insufferable is a mild description. I'd rather say _someplace else_ he is a slagging bastard that I have a personal score to settle and I cannot help but attribute it on him _here_. But it shouldn't concern your ilk _hereabouts_." – the black and purple jet was balking at the strange wording, the unusual stress on the place-indicators, and instinctly sensing some deeper meaning but unable to grasp it.

"Don't worry 'Warp, it is not your processor that we love you for _anywhere_. Just report it back and Starscream should understand it if he is worth his energon _here_." - A definite smile softening the jibe at the teleporter and again the strange intonation hinting hidden meanings… he was definitely out of his depth here, not that it ever stopped him from trying…

"Don't you want to… I mean maybe leave this place? Or you really like to look at the bars all cycle?" – Skywarp tried rather weakly to regain the control of the situation and his wits. He was still quaking in his armor from the idea of Optimus Prime saying 'love' to him in any context. It was just… plain disturbing.

"Don't get your processor all tied up about me, I'll be fine here. But you should go now, I think Red Alert managed to gather his wits by now and heading here."

Skywarp looked at him once more, contemplating to warp out with him despite of what he said; but he wouldn't be able to teleport far enough for the rest of them to be around; and alone, Optimus would beat him rather easily if he didn't like the idea. And that this strange, hard, almost scary Optimus would cheerfully beat him to pulp if he put his mind to it, the jet had no doubt. So, he should just report back with the odd conversation to Nemesis, and let Starscream and Soundwave make heads or tails of it. With that thought the jet disappeared in a flash of violet light like as he came; exactly as Red Alert stepped into the brig wearing a rather comically outraged expression, just at the brink of glitching at the thought of a Decepticon just coming and going in their brig cell, like it was nothing else but an energon-bar back in Iacon…

In the meanwhile Perceptor, who had absolutely no idea at all about the events in the brig, and hardly any of the Decepticon attack, was deeply absorbed into the schematics of the two weapons that they finally managed to obtain; strangely enough both of them thanks to their human allies who collected Starscream's modified null-rays and sent them over to the base along with other assorted bits from the last battlefield. Together with Wheeljack they managed to recreate both types of beams in a less weaponlike form, and he was now trying to theorize what effect they could achieve when combined; he was less than sanguine about just combining the beams and point them at things to see what it would do. So he was sitting at Teletraan's monitor, inputting combinations and running scenarios, hardly recognizing anything else; Perceptor was rightly famous for being totally absentminded when a complex problem presented itself.

**Battle**

[U 2 – Decepticon area – Autobot base]

Of course it wasn't as easy as they thought it would be. The exact place of the alert indicated uninhabited tundra beyond the Arctic Line, in the Kolyma region; and of course by the time they arrived there, humans were present as well and searching for the shard. It was always so frustrating that their small size made them so much more suited for such searches; and lately they have developed the necessary sensors too to help them. Being uneasy allies also prevented an open conflict from erupting and Megatron was soon quite angry at them for swarming all over the place and making them rely on the Seekers only. Even with Optimus sort of amusing himself by trying to talk sense into their commander – and good luck to him trying that to a determined Russian General – he had a hard time restraining his mechs from trampling all over the annoying humans. And that was just before they got under fire from the unexpectedly arriving Autobots…

As usual they brought more ground troops so the Seekers had to give up the search and provide aerial cover against the more disciplined Bots, who had them surrounded in a bad position, caught in a depression that gave their snipers excellent line of sights from the upper edge. Even with the Russian troops also firing at the Autobots, they were at a disadvantage and Megatron cursed at himself not bringing more troops, believing it just a simple pickup mission. Even with his strength and the hurriedly formed Devastator's the battle was going badly – Megatron also noted Optimus's unwillingness to take an active part in it, over dodging the shots that were targeted his way. At least the mech had an iota of survival instinct, if not common sense. As things stood, the shard was probably going to either the humans or the Bots; they had all the minibots searching for it, while all the Decepticons could hope was a retreat without too many casualties. How could they arrive so fast and so many of them, Megatron wasn't sure, but it was totally unexpected. Ordering all the Seekers to strafe the snipers' hideouts, while the human troops peppered the ground-fighting Autobots, he called the retreat.

But Optimus was not familiar with his retreat plans, not knowing any of the combatants in particular and totally out of his depth in the flat and desolate Russian tundra that had just enough broken ground for a truck not to be able to drive easily and not offering any cover in root mode either. He soon lost the others and was pursued by a somewhat suspicious-looking Protectobot group that didn't seem very protective to him, but rather aggressive if their fire was any indication of intent. He tried to avoid it but they were slowly, but surely hemming him in, and he was running out of options rather fast. At the end he was forced to fight with them, which he so far avoided, but it wasn't successful either in losing them; after the tenth or so small wound he started to feel his strength ebbing away, the smaller, but more aggressive mechs purposely trying to wear him out, knowing that he couldn't escape.

They caught him when he went down after a particularly nasty shot and he was handcuffed and restrained rather efficiently. The group rejoining the main Autobot forces took him with them and he was getting more than a bit worried about the hostile and hateful looks that he was getting. It was distinctly unnerving to see the familiar faces scowling and sneering at him; much more so than it was to see Decepticons smiling. The small warp-portal that they opened offered a nauseating transport to the Autobot base, but explained Megatron's surprise at seeing them arriving so fast to the battlefield. But he had more pressing concerns, when he saw the Autobot leader… Hot Rod…? But he was different here, a Prime too and it changed him the same way the Matrix changed Optimus way back. He felt the other's Matrix of course and it intrigued him greatly; but Hot Rod – Rodimus? – didn't look like he wanted to talk. He tersely ordered them all in, and he was taken to the brig, trussed up still; apparently they were taking no chances.

In a few breem he got to understand what Megatron meant by Prowl wanting to kill him. The first glance he had of the mech chilled him to the protoform. He had a look of a cold-sparked killer while still retaining the calculating, planning, intelligent demeanor of his; the combination was nothing short of terrifying, and although Optimus Prime feared very few things, he started to wonder if he would get out alive from here. Prowl started to interrogate him, demanding the Decepticon plans, codes, organization with seemingly total disregard of the story he tried to tell him, and starting to get physical when he had no answers to the mech's questions. It upset Optimus greatly how much he seemed to enjoy torture; not only the causing of pain but it turned him on too by the look of things. He was in a quite bad condition when he heard someone disturbing the interrogation, and Prowl turned to the newcomer with a not even restrained fury.

"You should have discussed this with me first, Prowl." – Rodimus Prime was not looking at Optimus, but tried instead to look authoritative and masking how much he feared Prowl, even with Ironhide behind for backup.

"What is there to discuss? Cons are to be interrogated as always." – Prowl was sneering scornfully at Rodimus, not even trying to give the appearance of subordination. He despised this self-made Prime, indeed all Primes who got their slagging power from a useless ancient artifacts; he achieved his rank through his own cunning and ruthlessness and considered it to be worthy a thousand times more than any of theirs.

"He is a Prime. He has a Matrix. He is not just a 'Con." – Rodimus said exactly the wrong argument at exactly the wrong time to set Prowl off explosively, and the black-white mech lounged at him growling, deadly blades flashing in the scant lighting of the cell, his murderous intent clearly written in his ice-cold optics. He alerted his reliable mechs through his comm and proceeded to attack Rodimus, who was surprised only by the ferocity of the attack; but he expected it for quite some time because of Prowl's increasing frustration, and reacted accordingly. Ironhide too got in the fray, and also alerted the warriors that he knew to be on their side, and soon the fighting was joined by dozens of mechs intent on deciding the long-brewing power struggle for once and all.

During all the fighting hardly anyone noticed the energies building up in the interrogation cell, and the sudden disappearance of the prisoner from the chains he was bound with. They had their own scores to settle and besides scientific curiosity do not belong to a life-and-death battle that soon raged on throughout the Autobot base.

**Portal**

[U 1 – Autobot base]

Perceptor and Wheeljack glanced at each other before starting to explain what they found. They met in the conference room again with both Prowl and Optimus present, the latter wearing his usual scowl for the former; but this time the two of them safely separated to the opposite ends of the long table, and the twins, chosen for security as they were already in on the secrets guarding far more alertly than the first time.

"So, the situation is as follows." – Perceptor couldn't help but fall into his lecturer mode when presenting the problem and their findings. – "We discovered how the combined energy beam managed to bridge the two universes, and we can recreate the bridge effect with a comfortable margin of safety."

"Even with Wheeljack contributing?" - Optimus quipped at the flustered inventor, and even Jazz couldn't fully suppress a chuckle. Perceptor, not unexpectedly made the remark unheard as irrelevant, while Prowl continued to frostily ignore Optimus.

"I won't go into unnecessary scientific details, but as I said we can create a device that repeats what occurred purely by chance during the battle. But even if we do this, we have two main problems remaining still. One is that we theorize countless universes existing and so far we haven't been able to determine which two were connected at the first place; and the second is that the bridge appears to be not sending somebody into another timeline, but pulling a mech from the one it connects to."

Optimus lost his mood to snark any more as he contemplated the problems presented. He had a feeling, although he was no scientist, that to find the proper universe was somehow his part to contribute; if the timelines had anything that characterized them in general, then it was he who could contribute that. But for that he needed to be in the lab, not the brig.

"Do you think I might be able to find which universe to connect to? Or that you can find it by me? Actually is this bridge something like a portal or a window?"

"Yes, we have theorized that by connecting you to the device we – or you, as the case may be - might be able to select the direction of this bridge. And no Prowl, we cannot build it in the brig." – Perceptor knew that Prowl and Red Alert wouldn't like the idea of the 'Con Optimus let out of the brig and into the science lab, but he saw no other way. – "As for the bridge itself, we won't be able to look into the other universe, it doesn't work like a window; in effect we could be sort of extending a hand there, grasp something and pull it back."

"And hope that it is the other me?" – Optimus's question had merit, Perceptor knew. The whole bridge theory was disturbing not only by the implications of what it could do, but with the uncertainties too that it was fraught with. What he really would have wanted to do was to forget the whole combined energy beams thing and look for a completely different solution to connect the timelines; but that would take a long time, and since it was not an idle, theoretical experimentation, he understood the need for an immediate solution.

"That is why your presence is essential in the connection; we theorized that by the nature of this portal, which was opened by the similarity of circumstances at the first place, you would be able to 'grab' your counterpart by the same hypothesis."

After some negotiations they agreed to transfer Optimus to Wheeljack's lab where he pledged to remain peacefully, if Prowl promised to stay the Pit away – as he put it. The building of the device was slow going as they had to make do with a lot of guesswork, and Perceptor was not very comfortable with it; but Wheeljack's enthusiasm pulled them through many problems. In the next three orns an odd-looking machine started to take shape in the middle of the lab, Optimus connected it with an expression of extreme distaste; he explained that the 'feel' of the device when turned on was something akin to having cyber-maggots crawl under his armour.

But when they started to fire the machine up, he forgot the distaste, and told them that he was seeing-feeling something like sensory hallucinations that might be actual feelings of different timelines; but so far nothing felt particularly familiar or drawing him towards it. He learned to sort of surfing the feelings and somehow find something among them; but as there were no actual dials, measurements or anything solid he had to do it by feel only – and none of the scientists could help him in it. From the outside he looked like having some sort of a waking memory flux, mumbling unintelligibly and randomly moving his limbs – and as Ratchet confirmed by a scan had an extremely abnormal processor working during the whole thing. They started to worry that it was damaging him; but when once he was disconnected from the device, he was his normal, pesky, irritated self, so it must have been within the 'normal' range of the device workings.

"Why do you think it is that he doesn't seem to be able to find his universe?" – Wheeljack was used to instant results and so had little patience with experiments that didn't produce immediate effects.

"Logically and theoretically there are infinite number of universes. I would have been surprised if he found the correct one immediately, as that would be… irregular." – Perceptor was actually satisfied that at least something went as normally as anything could in the matter.

They monitored the device at all times of course and Optimus with it; and one joor Wheeljack saw him becoming agitated even before the monitors that were connected to it started their alarm, as it drew increasing amount of power from the system. Optimus straightened up, and although his optics still looked like he was watching an inner movie on his HUD, outwardly he was more lucid than ever since connected to the bridge. The inventor quickly commed Perceptor, and then Ratchet too, as Optimus started to twitch and if he was watching a movie, it must have been a horror one by the look of him; optics widening in fear and hate, servos clenching in fists and he was shaking all over. The device then gave off a deep rumble and a form started to coalesce in front of it, quickly acquiring solidity and the Prime's familiar colours.

The scientists looked at each other with a quiet satisfaction of a difficult work well done, before Ratchet yelled loudly, noticing the state in which he was and running to his side started working on him feverishly, shouting loudly to Wheeljack to help. He was a wreck, with wounds of every denomination all over his chassis and bleeding energon from everywhere. Perceptor shook all over as he glanced the Con Optimus, sitting by the device with helm in a servo, looking resigned – when he felt the scientist's glance he shrugged and said quietly:

"You understand now what I have against Prowl?"


	6. Options

**Warning: character death in alternate universe**

**Note: some characters might sound a bit OOC, but since they are in an AU, it is intentional.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Options<strong>

[U 2 – Decepticon base]

At the agreed meeting point Megatron stalked angrily among his slowly arriving mechs. He was angry at losing the shard, losing the battle and as the latter went, he couldn't really imagine how the Autobots got there so fast. His anger built up slowly as time went on and Optimus didn't return, even well past the time it should have taken him to arrive. After a full joor of growling and snapping at Thundercracker, he sent the army back to the base, while he and the Seeker flew back to the battlefield to have a look. The humans probably found the shard already, because the place was fortunately devoid of them; the Autobots probably went away too so they could search for signs in peace. Optimus's footprints, and later the tracks were easy to follow, and showed clearly how he was boxed in by some Autobots, wore down slowly and at the end probably taken prisoner. Megatron cursed nastily for a full breem, not at least because he knew that back at the base he would have to listen to Starscream's 'I told you so' admonitions too. The Seeker was right, they shouldn't have taken him out of the base for any reason – his wish to see his Optimus in the other got the better of him.

When they got back, Starscream was awaiting him at the main entrance, sky-blue arms crossed over his cockpit, wings held high and tapping one heel on the ground with an accompanying annoyed sigh. He rarely did that these days any more but Megatron again felt like so many vorns ago when he was just an inexperienced, miner-just-turned-leader confronting his TIC, the noble-born Vosian Winglord after a blunder. Their roles changed so much since that time but the proud Seeker could still evoke that feeling in him when the warlord made a mistake; partly because he was usually right, partly he just… had a knack for it. The piercing red optics followed him in through the entrance and when he drew level with the Seeker Megatron stopped. He wished it was Optimus greeting him; his mate was so much more understanding about the mistakes that leaders sometimes made – probably because he was one on his own right. But he never scorned Starscream's criticism either and their friendship was older than his bond, going way back when they started conspiring.

"Yes, yes, you were right again, Starscream! Don't have to rub it in though." – he tried to look annoyed but the Seeker's continuing silence and haughty manner put him off as usual, and when he saw the wingtips starting to shake, they couldn't hold it anymore… and both of them burst out laughing at the old joke, despite of the situation, the mistake and everything.

"Sooo… they took the other Optimus. Not the best news but I already sent Laserbeak to gather intelligence with Skywarp to retrieve Optimus if he can. Until he returns I can tell you where I got with the portal that he will need."

They went to Starscream's lab, where he started to explain what he found so far. In a way it was good news, because he could recreate the necessary effect, but bad one as well because the exact method was outside their power. The fact that the portal actually pulled a mech from another universe not sent one back posed its own problem; they couldn't just randomly start pulling out Optimuses from random universes, hoping to find the right one and escalate the already tangled mess any further. They stood in front of the hastily made device, discussing the available options. Starscream didn't look very optimistic about their chances and he wasn't even hiding it from Megatron.

"We could wait for that other universe's mechs to build a device that sends instead of receiving; or we could recreate the original effect and exchange someone else and this way sort of communicate with them what to do. Neither would be easy or fast, but both would have plenty of risks."

"Is there no way we could identify the correct timeline with what we have now?"

Starscream stopped talking, and his optics dimmed as he was sorting through possibilities and trying to come up with a new idea. Megatron waited patiently while he did it; it was always unwise to disturb his temperamental TIC when he got deep in his thoughts. While he was not by nature a patient mech, Optimus tempered him enough that he knew that sometimes it paid more than going with his instincts; and with Starscream it worked beautifully, bringing out the best from them both.

"We might be able to use your bond with Optimus…" – he mused after a few, tense breems. – "If I can connect you to the device, you might be able to find him if you concentrate to the bond."

Soundwave chose this moment to enter the lab, the news he brought far more important to wait with until they came out of the lab; he knew that Starscream hated mechs to enter there and usually he accommodated the Seeker's preference, but not in emergencies. In his laconic voice he reported that Laserbeak and Skywarp have returned and brought news of the Autobots fighting among themselves, the enmity between Prowl's and Rodimus Prime's factions finally coming out explosively, as they had hoped for a long time, fuelling each mechs secretly, to achieve just this outcome. Skywarp also managed to warp in, get his servos onto an Autobot and take him as prisoner, so they had a chance of finding out where or how Optimus disappeared to. By pure chance – none of them thought it to be deliberate choice, not from 'Warp - he took one whom they didn't even have to interrogate, because Bluestreak's problem was not to be able to shut up ever, and from his incessant babbling it was hard but not impossible to piece together what happened. He tried not to tell anything to the enemy, Bluestreak really did; but he stood not a chance of a rust stick in an acid rain against Starscream's tactic of engaging him in seemingly small talk, inconsequentials, friendly conversation – and he revealed everything without having to resort to anything stronger, which none of them would be comfortable about to administer on the babbling youngster.

"So Rodimus managed to get rid of Prowl… I am actually impressed." – Megatron never thought much of the impudent, young Prime, but apparently with a Matrix's help he could overcome the formidable and ruthless tactician, Prowl.

"They lost probably dozens of mechs here, beside the ones they cannot fully trust. It might be our best chance to attack them before they get reinforcements or manage to organize themselves again." – Starscream was not energon-thirsty, but they were fighting a war and it was a one-in-a-lifetime chance to extinguish their enemies' leadership and turn the war to their advantage.

"Rodimus Prime: against Senate." – Soundwave interjected quietly. - "Objective of war: not to be forgotten."

They stood in silence for a couple of breems, the possibilities that suddenly opened up whirling around in their processors. Megatron acutely wished Optimus to be on his side besides his personal yearning for him; he understood politics the best out of all of them, himself being a politician before the war started. He wasn't sure he could negotiate with the obnoxious, young Rodimus Prime; Starscream was anything but a tactful negotiator thanks to his temper, and Soundwave… well, he just didn't raise positive feelings and trust in any mech. Still, if they considered their original objectives, as the telepath reminded them, the negotiations promised to be the best chance to attain them in the foreseeable future. To have both real Primes on their side – as by this time no mechs had any doubts about Sentinel being a puppet of Xaaron – and all the Earth-based mechs would be a real turning point in the war; much more so than destroying them would.

"Soundwave, try contacting the Autobots somehow. We cannot afford to miss this chance. Starscream, you work on that device too, but we will draft some plans in case we have to attack them. Ohh, and Soundwave… tell them they can have Bluestreak back as token of our goodwill. Might make them more inclined to listen – and tells them that we know what went on there."

**Optimuses**

[U 1 – Autobot base]

Optimus Prime was taken to the med-bay, while the 'Con Optimus remained in the lab, basically left alone while the Autobots all crowded about their Prime; at least until Ratchet started shouting at them and throwing wrenches to leave him alone to work on the repairs. He was interested too and fully intended to talk with his counterpart about the happenings in his own universe, but currently had another worry in his processor, one that he shared with the returning Perceptor.

"Now, if he is back here, to his universe… who will pull me back to mine…?"

Perceptor had no answer to that, only giving Optimus a blank look. Partly he didn't feel it his problem, as even if he found out the answer, it wouldn't help anyone on the other side; partly because he truly had no idea. He wasn't even sure of what he should do with him, so after comming to Prowl, technically still in command, he settled back to fiddling with the device, and – against his earlier sentiment – pondering on the problem presented.

"I heard you have a bondmate there…? A sparkbond should… or could provide enough of a link to find the correct timeline…?"

Optimus, when he onlined in the med-bay, couldn't help but be relived that he was apparently out of the torture cell, which was his last memory; and that he was being repaired by Ratchet… well, a Ratchet anyway. He was starting to get a processor-ache from the parallel universes. How to be certain where he was…?

"Ratchet…? Am I in the right place/time/universe for a change?"

"We sure hope so." – the medic's gruff voice held too much relief to be hidden – "The one we got here instead of you, is far too vicious for my tastes."

Optimus grinned, the torn battle mask for once not covering the gesture, as the answer held hope that he ended up in the correct universe. Still, when the door opened, and Prowl stepped through it, he tensed up and frowned again – so much so that the medic noticed it, and started to complain loudly.

"No, not you too! I won't have you trash Prowl again! Just deal with the fact that he is NOT a cold-sparked killer here!"

"Ratchet, I was told that my counterpart caused Optimus Prime's injuries in the other universe – and it happened just before we got him back. I quite understand his attitude. My apologies, Prime in his name." – Prowl's voice was even more emotionless than usual, doorwings stiffly held up high as inwardly he fought to remain calm. The whole situation in the last few orns has taken its toll on him too, and the knowledge of his counterpart's actions, and consequently the Autobot leader being wary of him was probably the last straw.

"The more serious problem is what to do with our surplus Optimus."

"He is still here? I thought we would be exchanged like the first time." – Optimus was shocked. While it was good to be back to his own place, he most definitely didn't want the other – his 'Con counterpart, his processor whispered and the big mech slightly shuddered – to be stuck here. – "Where is he?"

"I had him escorted back to the brig." – Prowl might be stressed but he was also quite annoyed by the 'Con Optimus to just let him go freely about in the base; although he was afraid that Optimus Prime would soon do just that, no matter his objections. – "It was our agreement in your absence, Prime that his violent nature is too much to handle easily."

"I will have to talk with… him." – Optimus didn't at all felt comfortable with the idea of talking to another version of himself, but they needed to sort this mess out. – "But not in the brig. I trust him not to make a scene now that he can see that we worked on solving this problem."

"Good luck with that Sir…" – Prowl for his part wasn't convinced about that but if Optimus was, he would have to go with it. – "As soon as Ratchet clears you from med-bay and I can relinquish command."

"I have to check your processor first, Optimus. I am sorry but it is regulation after being in enemy servos – we have to see that they didn't mess with you."

Optimus wasn't happy about it, but he understood perfectly; despite of their designation as Autobots he got back with enough damage so that they easily qualified as enemy. Ratchet was quick but professional about the link-up and as unpleasant as it was he didn't take long before reporting to Prowl that he found no sign of anything untoward or suspicious, and cleared Optimus Prime for duty. He left the med-bay with Prowl, who was glad to have him back in command, and they went to the brig. It was eerie to see the exact facsimile of himself sitting on the brig berth, arms crossed in front of his chassis; Optimus had hoped that there would be at least some visible difference to set him apart, but apparently he had no such luck. His shock must have showed, because as the other stood up and moved to the bars Optimus Prime saw the glint in his optics that he knew from his own reactions that it meant a smile or a smirk underneath the battle mask. As he uncrossed his arms though, Optimus Prime saw something he never thought of seeing on his armour; a purple Decepticon sign proudly proclaiming his allegiance. At least he wasn't growling at Prowl now, his attention fully on his counterpart…

"Don't worry, I don't like your Autobot sigil any more than you like mine." – the voice too was the same, although with tiny differences in the way he spoke; almost imperceptibly more aggressive, sharper and somehow… less friendly.

"We have to make concessions for separate timelines, I understand. It is still strange though."

"At least you are back to your universe, so the only strange thing for you is me. I, on the other hand am amongst enemies still."

"That is exactly what I want to discuss with you. Will you give your word not to attack my SIC if I let you out of here? My office would be a more pleasant venue to talk."

"Sure, you have my word. A Decepticon's word." – he was laughing mockingly, obviously provoking Optimus to see how he would react.

"I will take a Prime's word, even if he is a Decepticon Prime." – Optimus Prime answered slowly, taking his own measure of his counterpart at the reaction. The flash of the optics showed that he found a point worth investigating. A slow nod from the Con Optimus, and he was let out of the cell and Optimus lead them back to his office, arranging the chairs there so that he and Ironhide were between the other and Prowl. They talked for joors, discussing as it was two universe's worth of happenings that went on in their absences; the other one being in an uproar was of great concern to the 'Con Optimus. If the other universe's Autobots were in the midst of an infighting then his place would be there, with his side, even more so than his yearning for the bondmate. But it didn't help them with the method of getting him back there; building a new device working on different principles would take a long time to complete. Frustrated as he was, he had to wait for his universe's mechs to work out the way…

**Changes**

[U 2 – Autobot base]

The base was a mess. As Rodimus Prime stalked on the corridors, Ironhide shadowing him at every step, he was reminded the scene that he only saw on vid files as a youth, well before he became a Prime; the energon-soaked halls and corridors of the Senate after the Decepticon attack, strewn with deactivated mechs, broken parts and scorch-marks on the walls. Sideswipe reported a dozen mechs deactivated and another ten in the brig, whom they couldn't trust. From the command staff they had Prowl and Ratchet deactivated, Jazz in med-bay under guard, and Red Alert declaring for Rodimus unequivocally. He promoted Ironhide to SIC, First Aid as CMO and Sideswipe to TIC; it would have to be enough until he saw about Jazz. Some mech still stayed in their quarters, not daring to come out, not taking sides openly, only waiting to see how things would play out. It was a blow greater than the Decepticons ever dealt to them here on Earth, and Rodimus desperately hoped that they could keep it secret from them, at least until he can put his trusted mechs in order and sort out the rest. They were so much vulnerable right then that his tactical sense simply refused to consider the odds, had they got attacked. Still, he felt an exuberant relief at the thought that Prowl was deactivated for good – his body and the processor with the infamous battle computer was melted down completely as the first thing after the fighting stopped, by unanimous agreement of his newly appointed command staff – and that after so much time he could set his own plans in motion.

The Matrix gave his silent agreement to his musing, and Rodimus was glad that over the vorns he came to be in harmony with the ancient artifact. It was so strange, he remembered, the mad craving and the almost delirious charge when he finally gave up fighting with what he thought to be nightmares and literally fought his way into the secret chamber, where the Matrix awaited him. Afterwards, the pain as the relentless and terrible, but impersonal and far too wise sentience changed him and integrated itself into his spark… he wasn't an average Prime, that much he suspected; he didn't give up fighting the effects until much later. The Matrix had been trying to mold him into something he was not, nor did he want to become to and he resented it with every iota of consciousness and determination he possessed. At the end it was an uneasy compromise; the ancient sentience that was contained in the artifact stopped trying to change him outright and settled down to slowly influence his decisions – at least Rodimus hoped sincerely that they were his own decisions. He shouldn't consider the Matrix as an enemy, he knew; but it wasn't easy to consider it benevolent either.

He didn't mind the occasional insight or strange influence that he came to recognize as coming from the Matrix, and he could live with it as far as it didn't try to overcome him. It took them dozens of vorns and many mistakes to come to a strange harmony with it, and occasionally he wouldn't have minded another Prime's input either. Not that he considered Sentinel a real Prime – the mech probably didn't have an independent wire in his worthless chassis, Matrix or not – he was a creature of Xaaron through and through. No, when he thought of another Prime it was always the Decepticon one, Optimus, be it treason as Prowl would call it, like many others; Rodimus was no sympathizer of their cause, but Primes in his opinion should be above factions. And that was exactly what he planned in the long run – after he sorted out his forces here, dealt with the Decepticons and Xaaron, whom he considered his main enemy. Provided that Optimus would agree, of course; but the more he tried to learn of the mech the more he thought that their ultimate goals were not that far from each other.

"Ironhide, I want to speak to Jazz as soon as he is up again. We need his expertise, and we cannot lose any more officers."

"Prime… can we trust him? You know how he was with Prowl…"

"I think they weren't as close as they showed in public. I noticed him disapproving Prowl's actions at least a few times and it gives me some hope now that he is deactivated we might be able to reason with him."

"First Aid will have him up soon. But Prime… he is dangerous. Be careful."

"I will. I don't underestimate him – that's why I think that we need him and why I want to talk to him before he gets ideas. Let's go to the medbay then."


	7. Solution

**Device**

[U 2 – Decepticon base]

Megatron wanted nothing less than be connected to a device that he didn't understand the workings of but what caused him to… well, going mad was maybe a too strong term, but it was almost accurate. He couldn't stand the feeling for more than a few breems at a time and that was only for his Optimus, whom he positively craved for by this time. When he tried to explain the feeling to Starscream, he couldn't really find any adequate words for it; when the scientist connected himself to it, he found the experience unpleasant but bearable – and exciting at the same time. Apparently he could make sense of the maelstrom of images, sounds, smells and feelings that it caused and interpret them into separate universes. He told them of dragonformers and cyberninjas, Nemesis Primes and Quintesson slaves, falconSeekers, human Transformers(*) and other, even stranger ideas until with an agreement they asked him politely to keep the rest of the visions to himself until asked.

It was good that he could not spend more time with the machine, because things were developing in regards of the Autobots, by this time clearly led by Rodimus Prime. They sent Bluestreak back, and the first, cautious communications attempts were made with the Prime, a meeting was planned to discuss common interests… but unfortunately Rodimus demanded that Optimus Prime should be present – understandably he thought that the Con Prime has been rescued by Skywarp - or he wouldn't trust the Decepticons. Megatron had a dilemma; tell the young Prime of his bondmate's absence and the manner of it or stall for time until he succeeded with the Pit-accursed device to pull him back. He decided to go with honesty, at least some of it.

"Rodimus Prime, I told you that I am willing to meet you and negotiate. It is our belief that in this situation we have more in common than you and the Senate."

"Not saying that it is true, but I told you my condition for further talks. Why would you not agree with me meeting with Optimus Prime?"

"Because it is not possible." – he just refrained from snarling it to this annoying, cocky youngster.

"What do you mean?"

"I suppose you've noticed him disappearing from your brig?"

"Yeah. We expect that you used our difficulties to mount a rescue. So?"

"It is a bit more complicated than that. It wasn't us rescuing him and we are not sure of the method either. But the result is that he is not here, so he can't meet with you; and he is not even whom you think he is."

Rodimus Prime was watching him suspiciously through the viewscreen and apparently his command staff wasn't completely convinced either. It was just too much to accept on a Con's word alone.

"Can you show any proof for this?"

"No, I can't. Well, if Prowl managed to make him talk, you might find a recording that explains some. If not… well, you have to believe me."

"I'll get back in a joor."

"Until then."

Until he was back, they could only wait – well, actually, Megatron could take a turn again with that infernal machine, albeit it resulted in exactly what it did before: nothing. So much nothing that he even questioned Starscream's work with it, although at first only in himself, grumbling at the processor-ache that the connection inevitably caused him. But it was no use, and when the Autobots contacted them again with a willingness to talk, he took that as an excuse to stop trying. It was simply not working and in time he did tell Starscream that something was wrong; not only it didn't work, but it simply felt wrong. He was no scientist, but Megatron long ago learned to trust his instincts – and in this case they were almost screaming at him about the futility of this course of action.

* * *

><p><strong>Past<strong>

[U 1 – Autobot base]

The two Optimus Primes sat across the meeting room table, during the talking almost forgetting their initial differences. After all, they were the same person, held much the same values, albeit representing them in a different way; but this universe's Prime soon discovered that the other had a reason to be a Decepticon, not only because of his bondmate, but because his universe's Autobots were simply not what he, here knew and accepted. It made them both think of how little it took to change a mech, to choose a side and how the war itself enlarged the differences. But still, at the end, they had to conclude that in the other's place neither of them would have decided differently…

"Let's talk a bit more about the Primes that you mentioned. In this universe there has never been more than one Prime at a time."

"Except right now?" – The Con Optimus laughed at his expression, apparently reading him well even with the repaired battle mask in place. – "Look, we thought the same thing before the other Matrix appeared. On top of it, this infernal device showed me universes with more than one Prime, so it is not that impossible."

"And you called him Rodimus Prime?"

"Yeah. I believe he was called Hot Rod before, a totally noname, hothead young soldier."

"I know of him!" – Jazz interrupted them with a surprised sigh. – "He as a Prime? Never would have thought the Matrix would choose him…"

"It was similarly surprising back then in my place too. But I guess he was still better than Sentinel Prime. That one was totally a puppet of the Senate."

"A puppet?" – Optimus was dismayed hearing that. He remembered that the Senate tried to influence him at the beginning, up to the point of blackmailing, but the war – and Megatron - fortunately made short work of the Senate and ever since nobody questioned his authority over the Autobot forces. – "How exactly that came about?"

"Well, there were two Senators who might exist here too; Ratbat and Xaaron." – The Con Optimus looked enquiringly at his counterpart, and at his nod he scowled, seeing how some things were not that different in the dimensions. – "They more or less made the Prime a powerless position and rule Cybertron in the name of the mostly nonexistent Senate. If you have them here, you might want to watch them." – he offered the advice freely; different dimension or not, these Autobots deserved more than the ones at his home-universe.

"I see… I might do that. I can't really imagine them doing anything now, at this point of the war, but it hopefully ends one day and I wouldn't want us to fight just for a couple of corrupt Senators to grab the rule again…"

"Sensible approach… and I think if what you said is true, I might seek out contact with Rodimus Prime once I return to my universe; if he really got rid of Prowl – sorry to you, here – then we do have some common ground."

* * *

><p><strong>Negotiating <strong>

[U 2 – neutral place]

Rodimus stared to his officers, quite nonplussed by the uncharacteristic calmness of the Decepticon leader and his cryptic words about Optimus Prime. Why would he want to hide if they rescued his bondmate? What made Prowl so angry? Where was Optimus Prime if neither the Cons nor they had him? The thoughts were tumbling in his head, the Matrix clamoring too to convey the feeling of importance to him connected to these events.

"Find me that recording. Megatron is up to something and I want to know what before I can trust him."

Sideswipe offered a tentative opinion: - "He looked like hiding something, yeah, but apprehensive at the same time. Maybe… maybe he really doesn't have Optimus Prime back. They are bondmates, we know that, and he looked like he was worried."

The recording was found after a while and the shocked command staff of the Autobots heard what Prowl dismissed as complete fabrication; an Optimus Prime from another universe, pulled here by mistake, while the one from theirs taking his place over, in that other dimension. It was hard to believe, especially the part when the other Prime told them that he was leader of the Autobots, Megatron's enemy and all that.

"That's a lie or I be a Senator." – Ironhide was - to say at least – skeptic.

"Might be something in it though… have you noticed how he tried to reason with Prowl? Anyone here knows that that was impossible."

"True, that…"

"So… do we believe it enough to meet Megatron?"

"Worth a try. They still don't know about our warp gate so we can be out of the situation if it proves to be a trap." – But Rodimus didn't think so. The recording and what the Matrix suggested besides convinced him that it was no hoax, no trap – only a strange coincidence that really involved alternate universes. But it also gave him a chance to take command of the Autobots, dispose of Prowl and his followers, and… and if he wanted it, to make peace or even coalition with the Decepticons. It wasn't what he really planned on, but he accepted that the remaining Senate, Xaaron and Sentinel were sure to disapprove of his actions towards Prowl, and try to force him back in line at the very least. More likely try to assassinate him and replace with a more pliable Prime. But they wouldn't expect him to make up with Megatron and his Prime and move on them together…

It took another orn to set up a suitable place and agree the details, but at the end they were approaching the airfield that the humans set up for their collective use. They saw Megatron, Soundwave, Skywarp and Starscream approaching, then the three of them landing, while the Seeker remained in the air, providing cover if needed; and exchanging ritualistic-sounding insults with Silverbolt, their cover. Ironhide looked his usual grumpy, mistrusting, trigger-happy self, not at all happy about the negotiations, while Sideswipe awaited the Cons with a strange, uncharacteristic calm. Megatron, when he set down, looked like a bot having a massive hangover, although he tried to hide it; Soundwave was his usual unflappable self, while Skywarp was his usual jumpy one. It promised an eventful meeting, Rodimus thought, while the initial pleasantries were exchanged.

"We have seen this recording but it is still a bit too much to take."

"Well, you can come and have a look at even more weird universes too, if you care; have you not wondered why I have the king of all processor-aches?" – interestingly Megatron wasn't angry or mistrustful as much as grumpy and visibly suffering. It lent a certain truthfulness for the story too.

"What do you mean have a look?"

"Well, we do want our Prime back. So I had Starscream build a dimension-crossing device. Too bad it doesn't work, only gives visions and headaches."

Suddenly, Starscream landed in their midst, apparently excited enough about something to break the agreed-upon terms, followed by a nervous-looking but indecisive Silverbolt who didn't know whether he was supposed to shoot him or not. It immediately made Ironhide jumpy and shouting and he was targeting the Cons with his cannons; to which Skywarp reacted the same way. The situation threatened to deteriorate completely and both Rodimus Prime and Megatron had to shout quite a bit at their mechs until their respective fractions calmed down once again.

"Starscream, explain yourself. You were expected to remain up until we finished."

"Megatron, sir, I realized why the device wasn't working. Probably."

"Elaborate."

"You see, in both cases when the Optimus Primes travelled between our universes, they were at roughly the same place than the displacer field, aka the device in the other dimension. First on that battlefield, then in the Autobot base. But now, our device is at our base, while Optimus Prime in the other dimension is either in the Autobot base, or in their Decepticon one – which is in a different location from ours here, as we heard."

"Where is your base in the other universe?" – Rodimus didn't really expect an answer but was already guessing scenarios. What their prisoner Optimus said indicated a lot of differences between the timelines.

"Underwater, quite far from ours here."

"Underwater? With all the fliers?"

"Don't tell me… I didn't get the reason for that either."

"So you have to move that device either into an underwater spot or… to our base?"

Ironhide all but exploded at hearing that. "Ya don't consider that seriously, Prime sir? That they could move an unknown device inta our base?"

"More than that, I'd have to go with it too. According to Starscream, it is our bond that can pull back Optimus here through the device." – he wasn't going to ask this youngster but his options were limited, Megatron knew. From the fact that the other dimension's mechs retrieved their Optimus it meant that his counterpart was actually in their base, just as Starscream suggested beforehand. Getting there with a big machine undetected and stay there until he succeeded without the Autobots discovering it was flat out impossible; he needed Rodimus Prime's cooperation. And he was in fact fortunate, because he could never get that from Prowl before, he was sure of that.

Rodimus Prime was thinking hard. At first hearing the whole thing was preposterous and Ironhide seemed to be right that he shouldn't let the Con leader and an unknown machine into the midst of his Autobots. But at the same time, the very unbelievability of the story was its strongest argument too; he simply couldn't imagine what the Decepticons could reap from the scenario. In fact, it would prove their trustworthiness nicely, getting their two leaders into Autobot hands alone, and let him talk to the other Prime too. He looked at Sideswipe, to gauge his assessment of the scenario, and was surprised how the still calm officer took it; from his answering glance and slight nod the red twin was considering the same as he – accepting the proposition. For a fleeting nanoklik he was wondering about him too; either he matured quite a lot lately with the responsibility, or he too was hiding something, but his behaviour was quite off the mark.

"All right. Let's try this. I would let you to come to our base with two conditions. First, you must come alone; second I want to speak with Optimus Prime if he is back, about matters that concern us, Primes. If you comply with these, I guarantee that when we finished, both of you can freely leave our base and return to yours – and we can continue negotiations in any way we want to."

"I also want your word that you don't try to gain information from me or my mate in any way that we are not agreeing to." – Megatron knew that the Prime understood the allusion; torture and hacking were weapons both their factions employed to one degree or another, even though their use was officially disavowed. Their universe saw both factions more similar in this regard than the other Optimus told him of the other one. Starscream and Skywarp both looked at him like he just grew a second head; neither of them thought that he would accept Rodimus Prime's word for their safe return. Even Soundwave looked a bit apprehensive. But eventually they accepted his decision and for once even Starscream refrained from his usual arguments, courtesy to the watching Autobots.

"I give you my word to that."

"Then we agreed." – what was he getting himself into, Megatron was not sure, but he hoped that Starscream was right about his theory, otherwise he was giving himself into Autobot hands with gift-wrapping. – "Skywarp, Starscream, go back to the base and let Skywarp bring the device to the Autobot base entrance – if that is acceptable…?" – it rankled to ask agreement from the Autobot, but Megatron hid his scowl.

"It is. We should go there too."

* * *

><p><strong>Solution<strong>

[U 2 – Autobot base]

They arrived to the Autobot base just when Skywarp appeared there with a purple flash and the ungainly, unfinished-looking machine in his hands. He was wearing a seriously stormy expression on his face; he didn't like leaving Megatron to enter the Autobot base alone any more than the rest of them, but nobody could offer a better alternative. They were directed to a lab-like chamber that was clearly not in use; although it wasn't far from the entrance, Megatron still felt the uncomfortable prickle in his systems as they passed some Autobots on the corridors; apparently Rodimus Prime warned everyone not to shoot or behave aggressively, but they still tightened their grip on their respective weapons and if looks could deactivate a mech he'd've been dead in the first dozen meters. He also noted the still visible, only hastily cleared away energon stains at some places, clear indicators of the infighting a few orns ago.

The Autobot scientist, Perceptor was there too, observing and scanning the device with an obvious interest, although he didn't go close to the Decepticon leader. In fact Rodimus Prime sent everyone else out, once the device was set up and connected to a power source, letting only Sideswipe to remain to keep an optic on Megatron. He wasn't happy to hook up with the machine that was obvious; Rodimus Prime remembered what he said about the visions and the processor-ache and wasn't surprised by it. But the actual working of the thing was invisible and silent, so he got bored of watching it quickly and went out to deal with the still shaky situation of the Autobots.

"Prime, I'm detecting an unauthorized comm line from Megatron's position." – Red Alert was, true to his nature watching everything, especially the Con whom the Prime let in the base overriding his objections. They were both watching the monitor on which Megatron was sitting beside the machine, looking in equal parts bored and wincing from its effect.

"Well, he can't tell much to the other Cons, he saw maybe a hundred meters of corridor and Wheeljack's old lab. Probably a signal to tell them that he is alive."

"But that device can be more than it looks…!"

"Perceptor is keeping an optic on it. Or rather two. He said it is what they said it is, only in long words that I didn't quite understood."

"Oh, and First Aid said that Jazz was brought online. Since he claimed that Prowl was forcing him to act like he was his cohort, I had him check Jazz's memory banks. He appears to be clean, but I suggest caution."

"That's good. I wouldn't want to loose his talents. Reinstate him to spec ops but we will keep him under observation until I'm satisfied."

They turned back to the monitor when Perceptor commed them that something was definitely happening; the device was giving off an almost imperceptible vibration and started to draw increasing power from the grid. Rodimus ran to the lab and arrived just in time to see Megatron holding his head with both servos, like it wanted to split in half while the lab was suddenly echoing a deep rumble from the machine. A shape started to solidify in front of it, gaining form and colors by the nanoklik. When it was finished, he saw Megatron tearing off the cables, connecting him to the device and with a growl hugged the staggering Optimus Prime close. Apparently the bond didn't need any other proof to identify his mate… He decided to give the couple a few breems of privacy and waved Perceptor out with him; he could examine the effect later.

In just half a joor, he went back, to discuss thing with a fellow Prime. Optimus Prime seemingly had no injuries or negative experiences during his foray into another dimension and he was quite willing to talk to the younger mech about the Matrix and his dealing with its influence. They sat at the Autobot base rec room, amongst flabbergasted Autobots glancing them at every breem to be sure if they saw their Prime talking calmly with the Decepticon one. They took it even worse when he asked Megatron to join them and together they holed up in a meeting room for the best part of an orn, coming out from it with terrifyingly satisfied expressions.

When the rumours of a ceasefire started to spread, at first most didn't believe in them, dismissing them for hopeful thinking. When Starscream casually dropped by to discuss the cross-dimensional device with Perceptor, they took it down to a single occurrence and that scientists that are strange anyway. When the two Primes appeared deeply engrossed in talking with each other orn in orn out, they accepted it as 'Prime equals strange anyway'. When the shard alert sounded and the Prime cheerfully told them that by agreement this one goes to them, and they should go and pick it up, they started to believe.

When a message was sent to the remains of the Senate and Sentinel Prime to politely ask them to abdicate 'for the good of Cybertron' and it was signed by both Primes and Megatron as Lord High Protector, they were finally sure.

* * *

><p>* Alternate dimensions mentioned:<p>

Dragonformers: Xobit and AutobotV's loveable AU: In the Desert on deviantart

Cyberninjas: reference to TF:Animated

Nemesis Prime: reference to Shattered Glass

Quintesson slaves: reference to Eugenesis by James Roberts

Falcon!Seekers: reference to my Fly High fic


End file.
